Fresh Supplies
by epildedo
Summary: "ne tentu saja"/ "Cho Kyuhyun?"Sungmin mengeja kartu nama milik namja di depanya /yaoi/oneshoot / Ff Kyumin /No Bash No Flame Just Repyu


**Ff Kyumin / **_**Fresh Supplies**_**/oneshoot/ Yaoi**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: "ne tentu saja"/ "Cho Kyuhyun?"Sungmin mengeja kartu nama milik namja di depanya /yaoi/_**oneshoot**_ /** Ff Kyumin ****/**No bash no flame Just Repyu ^^

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

Choi Siwon and other

Rated: M

**Disclaimer: Kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLA K,**

**Warning:BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME********

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wewangian aroma terapi itu menguar ketika pelanggan memasuki Rumah pijat yang terletak di Pusat kota Seoul tempat yang strategis, dengan para Pengunjung yang begitu ramai berlalu lalang dikarenakan berjajar langsung dengan usaha kolam renang,Gedung olahraga masyarakat,maupun Usaha –usaha berpotensi lainnya

Rumah pijat yang mungkin tidak terlalu menonjolkan kesan tradisional Korsel dari segi keadaan arsitektur Ruangan maupun seragam dari para pegawai,namun Rumah pijat tersebut menyimpan Sisi kelebihan lain yang mampu membuat para pelanggan yang seluruhnya dari kalangan namja rela mengantri untuk memperoleh layanan Jasa tenaga dari para Pegawainya

"Leeteuk Hyung kenapa lama sekali pulangnya?apakah ada yang bisa Minnie bantu"ucap Namja cantik itu setengah lelah ,dikarenakan sedari tadi mengekori seorang namja berlesung pipit di depannya,dapat terlihat dari helaan nafas ringan yang dikeluarkan dari bibir plump namja cantik tersebut

"Sungmin-nah diamlah saja dan Tunggu Hyung selesai dengan pekerjaan Hyung"Timpal Leeteuk namja yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin seraya membelai Surai Hitam milik Namdongsaeng-nya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang

"Leeteuk Pengunjung baru datang masuklah di ruang 13!"seorang pegawai lain berteriak di ujung pembelokan Ruangan sebelum kembali melangkah pergi

"Ne,aku akan segera ke sana!"Leeteuk balas berteriak

"Sungmin-ah 3 jam lagi Rumah pijat ini akan tutup Leeteuk Hyung akan begitu sibuk ,kau Tunggu di Ruang pegawai saja ne?"tanpa menunggu jawaban Dari Sungmin Leeteuk segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan namja cantik itu sendirian di Koridor ,memang dalam keadaan tanpa memiliki Kedua orang tua mengharuskan Leeteuk sebagai sang Hyung harus bekerja keras menjadi Tulang Punggung bagi Sungmin sang saeng yang masih belumlah mengerti tentang kesusahan Hidup

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ruang pegawai **_

**Cklek**

Bugh

Sungmin melempar tas selempangan Sekolahnya asal di sofa panjang berwarna merah maroon di Ruang pegawai tersebut

"Kasihan Hyung padahal masih sekolah tetapi harus bekerja Part Time,ini pasti karena Minnie yang masih tingkat menengah pertama !tidak dapat membantu sebab beberapa kali telah ditolak mentah mentah di lowongan kerja manapun ,dan hebatnya Hyung Punya keterampilan memijat karena jemarinya yang panjang dan Kuat sedangkan Minnie..."

Sungmin menggantungkan kata-katanya dengan melihat jemari putihnya yang berukuran mungil yang tentu saja jika tengah dibuat memijat hanya akan menimbulkan efek elusan

"Terlalu lemah,tenaga Minnie lemah,tentu saja tidak kuat memijat !Minnie masih bocah!tidak bisa meniru Leeteuk Hyung bekerja di Sini dan menghasilkan uang bersama -sama!HUAAAAA~"

Sungmin berteriak gaje dan mengacak rambut hitam kelamnya Frustasi,Lee Sungmin tak sadarkah ketika membuat rambut hitammu acak-acakan malah membuatnya terlihat sangat Cute dan Childish

"Siapa bilang bahwa namja cantik sepertimu tidak kuat melakukan apapun"

.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"Sungmin mengeja kartu nama namja di depanya namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun, berkulit pucat dengan rambut Dark Brown yang memperlihatkan kesan manly alis yang tegas Hidung mancung kemudian jangan Lupakan mata obsidian yang tajam,membuat Sungmin terperangah kagum di buatnya

"Ne,Aku adalah pemilik Usaha Rumah pijat ini"

_**DOENG**_

"M-Mwo?mianhae"Sungmin cepat cepat menunduk hormat pada Kyuhyun,membuat namja tampan tersebut terkekeh ringat melihat keimutan tingkah Sungmin,Kyuhyun merasa makhlum di ketika namja cantik bernama Lee Sungmin saeng dari Lee Leeteuk tidak mengenal dirinya ,dikarenakan kesibukan Kyuhyun dengan usaha yang mempunyai cabang hampir tersebar di seluruh korea di usia yang masih sangat muda,namun kenapa Kyuhyun dapat mengenal Sungmin?tentu saja Lee Sungmin adalah seorang namja cantik yang menarik perhatian Cho Kyuhyun secara diam-diam selama 3 tahun terakhir ini,berniat menjadikan namjachingu ,tetapi Kyuhyun selalu mundur dengan teratur ketika ia mempunyai kesempatan

'Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini?'batin Kyuhyun tak tahan

"Jadi apa kau ingin bekerja di sini Sungmin-sshi?"Kyuhyun mencoba memecahkan atmosfer kekikukan di antara mereka

"..."

Kedunya kini duduk berdampingan di Sofa panjang Ruang Pegawai tersebut,Sungmin yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan Bos sang Hyung hanya dapat tersenyum Sungkan tidak berani mengoceh seperti monolog panjang lebar yang ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu

"N-Ne"Sungmin akhirnya menjawab Jujur pertanyaan namja berkulit pucat di sampingnya

"Berapa umurmu Sekarang?"

"Ng...15 Tahun"Sungmin kembali menjawab, dengan posisi lebih memilih melihat ke bawah di bandingkan menatap lawan bicaranya langsung,Hei Kyuhyun begitu tampan mengapa tidak menikmati sebuah maha Karya Tuhan yang indah

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin, Sang lawan bicara Justru tengah memandang intens dan meneliti setiap inci tubuh mulus serta montok milik Sungmin

dengan kemeja warna putih selengan dan celana seragam sekolah selutut membuat bocah belia tersebut malah tampak begitu menggiurkan di mata Kyuhyun pemandangan menakjubkan dapat dengan cepat memancing seringai mesum pada Sang lawan bicara

"kita beda 4 tahun,kau bisa memanggilku Hyung"Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menempatkan tangan besarnya di lutut putih Sungmin seraya mengelusnya perlahan,sedangkan Sungmin yang tidak mengerti dengan aura srigala yang mengoar dari tubuh Kyuhyunpun hanya mengerjap polos,membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik dan Cute

"bagaimana Jika Kyu Hyung akan mengajarimu tentang bagaimana memijat yang baik"ucap Kyuhyun seraya membasahi bibir nya,ayo Cho kau mau apa?

"KYAAA!benarkah!?"dan Sungmin kembali menimpali dengan polosnya membuat niat kelam namja di hadapnnya menjadi semakin lurus saja

"ne tentu saja"ucapnya dengan seringai mesum yang tidak dapat ditutupi lagi oleh sang namja jangkung tersebut

"Tapi apakah Sungmin-nah berjanji Untuk menurut,tapi jangan bilang Hyungmu ne?yakso" lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada Wajah Sungmin,mengendus aroma strawberry pekat nan tajam yang tercium dari Tubuh putih Sungmin,begitu ber-aroma manis dan menggairahkan ketika Kyuhyun kembali menghirup aroma tersebut semakin dalam

"Ne,Yakso!"dan lagi-lagi Sungmin dengan polos menyanggupinya ,oh kau akan habis setelah ini Lee Sungmin,Tahukah bahwa nafsu Monster namja di sampingmu begitu ingin melecehkan Tubuh Mungil mu itu

"baiklah kita mulai"Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu Ruangan ,menguncinya cepat dan membuang kasar kunci tersebut pada laci yang sedikit terbuka hingga masuk ke dalamnya

.

.

.

.

.

"ngh...nghhh kYu~ hyung"Sungmin bergidik ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun membelai pelan Butt besarnya yang kini Terekspose

_Naked_

Itulah satu kata singkat untuk menggambarkan kedaan namja belia itu,Kyuhyun ?tentu saja namja tampan itu tetap memakai busananya lengkap, hanya empat kancing teratas kemejanya saja yang telah terbuka

"ngh...kau penurut sekali chagi"

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum dengan jemari yang beralih membelai paha putih nan kencang milik Sungmin,Sungguh Kyuhyun hanya iseng mencoba kepolosan Sungmin dengan menyuruhnya menanggalkan seluruh busananya saat mereka akan memulai praktek memijat ,namun Kyuhyun dibuat terperangah ketika bocah cantik itu malah mengangguk polos ,ditambah dengan Tingkah kikuk Sungmin yang langsung duduk menindi paha Kyuhyun yang baru saja berbaring di atas sofa,membuat posisi mereka saling berhadapan ketika Sungmin berada di atas tubuh namja mesum itu,Hei...Sungmin masih bocah tingkat menengah pertama Cho!nama bisa Bocah itu membedakan antara perintah dan pelecehan yang tengah kau lakukan saat ini !

"Kyu Hyung begitu lelah di sekujur Tubuh, ikuti intruksi Kyu Hyung Ketika Minnie memijat,arrachi?"

"Ne,Kyu Hyung~"Balas Sungmin tersenyum manis,Kyuhyun semakin gencar meremas kasar Butt Besar namja belia tersebut

"Ugh~"Desah Sungmin ,reflek namja belia itu memejamkan mata bulatnya sejenak,Singkat ,namun kemudian membuka mata lucunya kembali untuk melihat paras Kyuhyun yang menurut Sungmin lebih tampan dari pada Hyungnya, dalam pandangan versi polos namja cantik tersebut

"pemijatan di Mulai dari Bibir Kyu Hyung sampai dengan Little Cho" Kyuhyun mulai mengelabui Sungmin dengan kata-katanya ,membuat Sungmin terdiam bingung memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya

"Eoh?" Reaksi Singkat Sungmin antara Apa dan Iya

jalan lurus, lampu hijau,hari keberuntungan atau istilah apa saja itu ,yang jelas Kyuhyun merasa Beruntung kali ini

"Baiklah kita mulai dari memijat bibir Kyu Hyung dengan menggunakan Bibir Minnie,Nah bisa di mulai?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya kembali mengulas seringai mesum nya

"ne :) "dan pada akhirnya Sungmin telah meluruskan rencana pelecehan itu dengan Selurus-lurusnya

'Selamat menikmati Cho~'

_**End/Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hiaaaa jangan hajar saya__***KMS lagi asah golok**_

_Percayalah !Kyu itu udah lama cinta ama umin__***terkapar penuh darah**_

_**Ep ep gaje lagi (*0*)saya pesimis kalau begini TT**_

_**Saya bingung kalau ini jadi TwoShoot bagus gak?atau bagusan oneshoot TT?saya ngerasa kalau ini gaje sekali**_

_**Di tunggu respon dan repyunya ne ^^**_

_**Gomawo~**_

nb:nah mianhae numpang tanda terima kasih repyu di

_***pull Sungmin into the love***_ Big Thanks to:

**Maximumelf**** /****ammyikmubmik ****/****audrey musaena****/****winecoup137****/****Princess Pumkins ELF**** /****Cho Na Na**** /****abilhikmah**** /****BoPeepBoPeep137**** /****sitapumpkinelf ****/****chikakyumin ****/****Zahra Amelia**** /****Cho Pristi Lee**** /****HyunChan2509**** /****SeongMin**** /****SPREAD JOY137**** /****cho137wine ****/****HeeYeon**** /****hideyatsutinielf**** /**** / ****kyu88**** / ****joy137**** / ****ChanMoody**** / ****Guest**** / ****SeongMin**** / ****Guest**** / ****CL**

**o(**_** )o & o( ToT)o**

**lope ^^**

*****bagi yang punya akun sudah saya balas di Pm readers(jangan lupa di baca ne ^^)

**nah ini balesan repyu dari author gaje ,:**

**CL **

Wah soal lanjutan di tunggu saja ne*tapi agak lama mungkin#plak

Wah kalau Umin kasihan sih chingu TT

Wah kalau jadi hamil emang seru, tapi bakal panjang nantinya chingu^^

Ne,si epil mesum emang XD

Gomawo sudah mau merepyu

**Guest **

Haha Semuanya mesum jadi saya juga ikutan garuk2 kepala ^^

Gomawo atas repyunya

**SeongMin **

Ne,goawo kalau Kyumin momentnya Hot

Gomawo chingu ^^

**Guest **

Kukukukhu

Kyumin nya Hot? wah gomawo sekali chingu ^^  
0.0 omo lanjutannya flashback Nc ,wah bisa tuh saya pikiran dulu

Ne,soal ortu nanti saya pertimbangkan ^^

Wah kalau jadi di situ naughty banget tuh ,apalagi ampe sembunyi-sembunyi*saya ikut terbayang 2*mimisan

Nah soal masukannya akan saya pertimbangkan secara matang-matang*pasang face serius =.o

Nah gomawo kalau Chingu Suka ^^

Lanjutan saya usahakan ^^ne~

**ChanMoody **

Ne,Ming udah kena tempa dan terjerat ma Kyu hohohohohoho*digebukin

Ne, Chingu Kyumin itu sodara tiri ..^^

Ne bener chingu ^^ming emang ikut nyengaja buat gitu ,naughty!Ming

Nah mereka Mesum semua Chingu ^^ kkkkk

Ne ff baru oneshoot mungkin,tergantung waktunya jika bisa publish sebelum puasa maka ada

rated M di dalamnya ^^

Gomawo Chingu ^^

**joy137 **

NE ^^ gomawooo saya tetap akan semangat buatnya ^^

Nah kalau Ep ep Kyumin mah selalu chingu ~

Gomawo

**kyu88 **

Ne,Ne setiap hari chingu ^^

Nah bener 100 persen kalau Kyu itu emang mesum

Gomawo~ atas repyunya ^^

Gomawo atas repyunya ^^

***bow bareng Kyumin**

**See you~*kirimin fly kiss atu2**


End file.
